


Averting Disaster

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [17]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, trying to take care of Corrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: It's not always easy to take care of a prince. But allies may help.





	Averting Disaster

Corrin left the room and Felicia felt a cold shudder run down her spine. She appreciated his idea, really, but she knew how awful her cooking skills were and she knew how he was even worse. Something needed to be done but she couldn’t do that on her own. 

Flora was in her room, using her short break for some reading. Jakob was nowhere to be seen and she hoped they would find him in time. It would take all three of them to make sure Corrin didn’t destroy anything.

“I need your help!”

“What’s wrong?” Her sister frowned, looking up from the book. “You look as if something happened.”

“Not yet.” Felicia brushed a bit of dust off her dress. “Corrin said he wanted to cook us dinner.”

“Oh.” Flora opened her mouth, her skin getting visibly paler. “How do we stop him?”

“I don’t know.” She sighed. “We need to distract him long enough that one of us can cook in the meantime.”

“Alright.” Flora nodded, getting up after putting away the book. “I’m going to find Jakob and we will meet him in the kitchen. Make sure Corrin doesn’t get there.”

Felicia nodded and hurried off to the kitchen. She met Gunter on her way but no one else, so Corrin had not yet acted on his plan. If he got here before her sister and their shared boyfriend, things would get a lot more complicated. She couldn’t deny Corrin his wishes, but she also couldn’t let him near a stove. 

Luckily, help arrived soon enough. They sat down, they planned, they fought a little. Not violently, but they knew each other well enough to know just to upset one of them. In the end, they were sure to have found a solution, a perfect plan. The flaw was that Corrin was still not in sight and they had no idea what he was currently up to.

When they finally found him, he was asleep, dreaming about something peaceful. At least she supposed that was what his calm expression meant. Felicia looked over to Flora who just shrugged. 

“I’d say we should let him sleep.”

“His duties …”

“Jakob, if he wakes up and remembers he wants to cook, we’ll be back to disaster. Let’s be glad we averted it this easily.”


End file.
